


I Have to Ask

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Have to Ask

The second your bedroom door closed, you leaned against it and slid to the floor. You had a feeling Trevor was unhappy, but you tried. You tried for Nicky. He didn’t even seem to react to the news that Trevor sold your house. Which, you had to figure out how he even did that. The tears you’d been holding back started to flow. Wiping your cheeks, you took a deep breath.

Hearing a knock on the door, you jumped slightly. “Mom?”

“Yeah, hun?” You answered, hoping he couldn’t hear the break in your voice.

“Can I go shoot hoops?”

You sighed. “It’s too late, Nicky. We can tomorrow after school, okay?”

He groaned. “Can I play on the Xbox One?”

“Go ahead.” You agreed, hearing him run to the living room. At least he could keep himself distracted. Licking your lips, you got up and made the move to change out of your work clothes, thankful you had the next day off. That was one thing you loved about the hotel. If you worked a double, you had the next day off.

* * *

Nicky skid to a halt at the living room door, seeing Jensen on the couch. “Mom said I can play Xbox.” He said when he noticed Jensen holding the remote.

Jensen chuckled. “You have any two player games?” He asked.

“Yeah. I have Minecraft, we have some racing, some football…” He shrugged. “I think we have some fighting ones in there, too.”

“Pick whatever you want to play and pass me a controller, buddy.”

Nicky smiled and nodded, moving over to the Xbox and setting everything up. Getting up, he handed Jensen a white controller. “You can use the good controller.” He smiled.

“Such a change from ’ _I’m watching you_ ’.” Jensen laughed as Need for Speed loaded.

“Keep your friends close, enemies closer.” Nicky shrugged. Jensen raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m your enemy?”

Nicky looked at him, a serious look on his face. “I don’t know. _Are_ you?” Jensen’s eyebrows went up.

* * *

You came out a few minutes later in sweats and a t-shirt. Leaning on the door frame, you smiled as you watched them. Trevor hated video games, and you sucked at them. You still played with him when you could, but it was nice to see someone giving him a run for his money. “Do you know the last time his father played video games with him was the Christmas we got that for him?” You said quietly.

Jensen glanced at you for a second and gave you a sad smile. “He’s killing me on this.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, he _demolishes_ me. How was his homework?”

“Done and correct.” He said without looking away from the screen.

* * *

While they continued to game, you went to work on the laundry. Now and then you could hear them from where you were and chuckled. There was a knock at the door, so you started towards it.

“Thanks, have a good one.” Jensen had the pizzas when you got there. “So, shall we talk?”

You nodded. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen. I’m going to set him up with a movie.”

* * *

After you’d managed to find one that Nicky wanted to watch, and got him a couple slices, you sat down at the table with Jensen. “How should we work this out?” You asked, picking at your slice.

“Well, first, I have to ask. Do you not recognize me?”

You raised an eyebrow. “ _Should_ I?”

He looked surprised. “Do you watch TV?”

“I work, and I raise my kid. When I do have free time, it’s spent sleeping, or doing housework.” You chuckled. Sure, you caught things here and there, but that was about it.

Jensen pulled out his phone as you took a bite of your pizza. Licking your lips, you wondered what he was going on about. You were drinking your soda when he showed you his phone, causing you to choke on your drink. “You okay?” He asked.

You held up a finger, letting him know to hold on a minute. “If you’re famous, why the hell did you buy my house?”

“I wanted somewhere nice, but not the usual go to neighborhoods for celebrities.” He shrugged, taking a bite of his pizza. “That’s _actually_ what I wanted to talk about.”

“About one of TV’s hottest actor’s sitting at my kitchen table?” You half teased, as you saw the caption for the picture.

He shook his head. “No, I’m gone a lot. Filming, and conventions. While filming, I only come home on the weekends to spend time with my daughter.” He explained. “I planned on fixing up the spare bedroom here for her. I was thinking that you can stay here, rent free. Just buy your own food and stuff. Just keep the house from falling apart while I’m gone. Simple stuff.” He was acting as if this was a normal conversation.

You let your mind process everything while the two ate. “How old is your daughter?” You finally asked.

“Three.” He smiled. “Her mom and I are still best friends, close.” Jensen explained. “We just make better friends than anything.”

“At least you guys worked on a solution.” You sighed, pushing away your plate.

“Sorry about Trevor.”

You shrugged. “Oh well. I’m sure it’ll hit me come Christmas, or Nicky’s birthday.” Glancing to the living room, you could just see part of Nicky where you were sitting. “I doubt Nicky will, though.” You said quietly.

Jensen watched you, and saw the sadness wash over before being replaced quickly with calmness. “Well, sounds like you two are better off without him.”

“Probably, it’s still not fair to him.” You pointed out as you got up, picking up your plate and glass. “He wasn’t always there as a father, but what does it tell him when his father walks out without a word?”

He didn’t say anything as you moved around the kitchen, and then into the living room to watch the movie with Nicky. Jensen turned back to his food, deciding to give you time with your son alone. He couldn’t imagine leaving JJ the way that Trevor left Nicky.

Ten minutes later, he moved to join the two of you, just to see you asleep on the couch. Nicky looked up. “Shh.” He held his finger to his lips. “She’ll wake up later and go to bed.”

“What about you?”

“I brush my teeth when I’m done, and go to bed. She’ll have me shower in the morning.” He shrugged.

Jensen’s eyes moved back to you. Clearly, you’d raised Nicky well.


End file.
